1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed generally to structures that float in water and, more particularly, to inflatable structures that can be towed by boat and support a passenger.
2. Description of the Related Art
Floatable structures include those that can be inflated and towed by boat while supporting a passenger. In general, a towed structure being towed by a tow boat imparts drag force to the tow boat due to the towed structure being pulled through water. Consequently, the conventional towed structure may be significantly limited in size to keep drag force to a reasonable level. Unfortunately, both size limitations and unreasonable levels of drag forces can detrimentally impact usefulness of the conventional towed structures.